Before really attending a golf course for playing golf, the golf beginner or player may practice golf at his or her home either indoors or outdoors, by practicing the skills such as putting, chipping, pitching and swing on a mat, or a mown grass yard. A golf ball may be secured on a rotating arm which is pivotally mounted on a shaft vertically erected on a base, whereby upon striking of the ball as hit by a golf club, the ball and its connected arm will be free rotated and stopped at uncertain locations, thereby requiring a "re-set" positioning of the ball at its starting point (teeing position) for each shot by the club and thereby causing inconvenience for the player.